


(+) Add Another Player?

by rashisama



Category: Henry Cavill-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: Do you want to add another player?
Relationships: Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Kudos: 50





	(+) Add Another Player?

Henry Cavill had well and truly corrupted you.

Before meeting him, you were perfectly content with your own hobbies, and those hobbies didn’t include video games. When Henry entered your life, his enthusiasm for gaming was infectious, so here you were, a year later.

You had your own gaming computer in his game room; it was on its own desk with plenty of room for rage quits and in your favorite color. It was an extravagant birthday present, which you protested at the expense but he was adamant. You had helped build it, not looking nearly as good as he did in his viral video but it worked.

The two of you often spent evenings side by side at your respective computers, giving tips and high fiving after particularly dangerous missions. Kal slept between the two desks on his favorite blanket.

One day two of decided to be really brave and just do a duo on a mission that traditionally recommended a team of four. It took a couple of days (you both had to take breaks so as not to kill each other or smash your systems) but you finally did it!

The victory fanfare played and the flashing lights heralded your win.

Bouncing in your seat you looked towards Henry ready to high five. He was kneeling on the ground between your desks. Kal was poking his nose into the box that Henry held out with a stunning diamond ring in it.

“You’ll always be my number one,” Henry said “But will you be my forever player 2?"

Immediately tearing up it took you several minutes to give him a coherent answer with you falling out of your chair and wrapping your arms around his neck. Kal was circling around you two with concern.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Henry's voice was thick with tears.

"Yes, of course, YES." You said holding his face between your hands and kissing him.

Henry was in the process of putting the ring on your finger when you stopped him.

"On one condition." You said, as seriously as you could muster.

Henry looked at you, cocking his head in an inquisitive manner, Kal doing the same at his side.

"Kal has to be ring bearer at the wedding"

Henry let out a huge laugh as Kal launched at you to give you kisses.

A wrestling match ensued as dog and man competed on who could kiss you. Henry finally won by spying Kal’s favorite toy and launching it out of the room.

"It's a deal" he said, kissing you and finally putting the ring on your finger where it belonged.

(+) Add Another Player?

The wedding went off with very little issue except when Kal had escaped Charles and barreled down the aisle, but that wasn't even a true problem and it made for great photos.

Weeks had passes in newlywed bliss and now Henry was back to work.

The Witcher powers that be generously gave him time off for the wedding and honeymoon but season 3 needed it's Geralt, so donning his blacks, his white hair, and his contacts, he was back into the fray.

One day after filming wrapped Henry came home to find you on your gaming computer. He walked around the chair to kiss your cheek. You had a small smile on your face but he noticed you were biting your lips.

After exchanging pleasantries, you 'remembered'.

"Oh, there was a notification on your computer."

Henry nodded and went to wake up his system.

Your foot was tapping as the machine roared to life and Henry noticed the little ! icon.

The click was deafining as you held your breath.

On the screen was a picture of Henry's WoW avatar and yours holding up the "Add another player? button.

Henry let out his breath with a gust, spinning his chair to look at you in shock.

Grinning with tears running down your face you nodded, placing your hands upon your stomach.

Henry was across the room in record time, his chair slamming into the wall as he gathered you into his arms, shaking.

"Ready to add another player, Hen?" Your voice was muffled into his shirt.

"Yes, God, yes." He responded into your hair, tears falling upon your head.

The game of life just kept going with your rapidly expanding team.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played World of Warcraft so I'm just winging it.


End file.
